1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and equipment for leak testing vessels and, more particularly, to techniques for detecting bubbles emanating from vessels pressurized with a gas and submerged in a liquid.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of techniques are known for detecting bubbles emanating from submerged vessels for the purpose of leak detection. A common technique is visual inspection. This technique is labor intensive and subject to human error and consequently is adequate and effective in low volume applications only. Another technique is to direct bubbles through a fiber optic circuit interrupting the light path. Such an interruption provides an indication of a bubble. This technique is sensitive to any contaminants that may be carried into the test liquid by the parts being tested. The leak detection equipment and method of the present invention provides an X-Y location indication of the leakage. Moreover, the utilization of high intensity radiation provides a robust process insensitive to contamination which may be introduced by the vessels being tested.